Zombot Sphinx-inator
|first seen = Ancient Egypt - Day 25 Modern Day - Day 32 |first seen china = Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge |flavor text = To add that extra bit of wickedness to the Sphinx-inator Dr. Zomboss chiseled his creation from the stonework of cursed tombs. You should not take this instance of reuse and recycle to mean he's going green. The only thing green about him is his tongue.}} Zombot Sphinx-inator is the boss of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2 controlled by Dr. Zomboss, and is battled in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Day 35 and there is a chance it can be fought in Modern Day - Day 32. It can send out any zombie from Ancient Egypt, excluding the Flag Mummy Zombie, Ra Zombie, and Camel Zombies. It takes up a two-by-two area at the right side of the lawn, jumping to different rows occasionally. It can only send out zombies in two rows at a time, and it can only be attacked in the two rows it occupies at any one time. Unlike the original Zombot, the Sphinx-inator can be attacked at any time, provided there are plants in the same row he moves to. Almanac entry International version Chinese version Overview The Zombot Sphinx-inator approximately absorbs 18500 damage per shot. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 4000 and 12000 damage per shot before dying at 18500 damage per shot. Attacks The Zombot Sphinx-inator randomly performs one of the following actions: *Warps in zombies: **'Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Modern Day - Day 32' **'Ancient Egypt - Day 35' *A target will appear on a random space and the Sphinx-inator will shoot a missile at that space, destroying any plant on it, attempting to create two tombstones in an adjacent tile. On Day 35, the missiles will create four tombstones instead of two. If the player quickly selects a plant and plant on the tile the bone's about to land, the tombstone will not be created and the plant will remain. *The Sphinx-inator will tap its front two legs on the ground, step back, and then charge forwards, destroying all plants and zombies in two rows. It will then stop short of the lawn mowers, and jump back to the rightmost column. **It is possible to stun it with the Plant Food effects of Repeaters, Bloomerangs, Bonk Choys or Cabbage-pults when it uses this attack, preventing the attack from destroying two whole rows. ***A Wall-nut boosted with Plant Food will also have its armor stop the attack at the cost of destroying the armor, but the Zombot Sphinx-inator will not take any direct damage. Strategies :See Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Ancient Egypt - Day 35, Modern Day - Day 32, and Ancient Egypt - Ultimate Challenge. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Zombot Sphinx-inator Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Zombot Sphinx-inator Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Zombot Sphinx-inator Icon2.png|Almanac icon 1689697 212700455585856 1190165019 n.jpg|Battling the Zombot Sphinx-inator Zombot Defeated.PNG|The Zombot Sphinx-inator defeated FrozenDefeatingZombot.jpg|The Zombot Sphinx-inator defeated while frozen Zombot Teleporting.PNG|The Zombot Sphinx-inator teleporting out of the level after claiming the Ancient Egypt Trophy 1724169 10151984387748214 572497985 n.jpg|Another official photo of Zombot Sphinx-inator at the Facebook page 1782142 10151982819843214 1572443616 n.jpg|A shadow of Zombot Sphinx-inator found in the official Facebook page -nje2fhrf3.jpg|A message to stop Dr. Zomboss IMG 1078.PNG|Another message to stop Dr. Zomboss Cdwe2fvrhv.jpg|The Zombot Sphinx-inator coming out of a sand tornado Location Trophy.png|Location of the trophy Zombotk.PNG|Zombot Sphinx-inator advertisement HD Improved Zombot Sphinx-inator.png|HD Zombot Sphinx-inator ATLASES ZOMBIEEGYPTZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX-0.png|Sprites and assets Chinese version Dr.Zombie.jpg|Almanac entry (Note: The zombie's title name is written as Dr. Zomboss instead of Zombot Sphinx-inator) ZombossBattleChina.jpg|A gameplay of a Zomboss Battle (Level 1) Zombot Sphinx-inator in Electric Level Icon.png| The Zombot Sphinx-inator's boss event icon. Videos Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Dr. ZomBoss Fight ☿ HD ☿|The music heard while playing the level Egypt Zomboss Last Stand Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Gameplay Egypt Zomboss - Last Stand Hard - Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese Gameplay Trivia *Its Almanac entry says the only thing green about Dr. Zomboss is his tongue, which is incorrect because his body is green, and if one looks closely, his tongue is in a normal pinkish hue. *When the Zombot Sphinx-inator is frozen and about to shoot a missile, it will be blue, but when it comes back from the top, it is no longer frozen. * *Before the 2.3 update, if an Iceberg Lettuce was hit with a missile, the Iceberg Lettuce would somehow freeze the Zombot Sphinx-inator. *The missiles launch Tomb Raiser Zombie's bones on tiles surrounding where it hit on tiles. *In the Chinese version, its Almanac icon looks different as it shows the Zombot's full body. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 before the 1.8.0 version, battling this Zombot can have the following: **A conveyor-belt manner which is the typical type (Level 1); **A Last Stand without the aid of sun-producing plants (Level 2); **And lastly, a Last Stand manner with the aid of sun-producing plants but the Zombot Sphinx-inator will have four phases of health. (Level 3) *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, previously, there was the boss music in the battle. But then, the boss music has been replaced by the Player's House music. *In the Chinese version, when it summons zombies, its mouth looks different from the International version. This is shared with the Zombot Plank Walker, the Zombot War Wagon and the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. *In the Chinese version before the 1.8.0 version, the Zombot Sphinx-inator will automatically disappear instead of teleporting after the player gets the prize. *In the Chinese version before the 1.9.0 version, it was one of the only Zombots which only took up 1 row, the others being the Zombot Dark Dragon, the Zombot Sharktronic Sub, and the Zombot Vulture Fighter. *There is a glitch where after the Zombot is defeated and when the player plants the Iceberg Lettuce on it and after the money bag is collected, it would slow the Zombot down when Dr. Zomboss is about to teleport away. **Also, in Modern Day - Day 32, there is another glitch where after the Zombot is defeated and when the player plants the Spikeweed underneath, it will still attack the Zombot. **Additionally, when the player plants a Spring Bean underneath a Zombot, it will look like it is ready to bounce, but it does not bounce the Zombot back. *The "-inator" in the title may be a reference to Phineas and Ferb, as Heinz Doofenshmirtz builds machines that always have the suffix of "inator." See also *Dr. Zomboss *Ancient Egypt - Day 25 *Modern Day - Day 32 *Tombstone *Zombots es:Esfinge letal Zombot ru:Сфинксинатор Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Bosses Category:Robot zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 bosses Category:Environment modifiers Category:Zombots